Insights of a Zombie
by SgtPickles
Summary: The Second World War has finally ended, and while the victors are celebrating their hard earned success, both Germany and Prussia are in shambles. Canada is placed to watch Prussia before Russia arrives to take him behind the Iron Curtain, and as a result he had the opportunity to hear the tale of Prussia's part of the war and of himself. One-shot.


**Insights of a Zombie**

_Summery: The War has finally ended, while the victors are celebrating their hard earned success, Germany and Prussia are in shambles. Canada is placed to watch Prussia before Russia arrived, and as a result had the opportunity to hear the tale of his part of the war._

* * *

**Author's Note:**This is an old fanfic I found on my computer that I wrote about a year and a half ago. I remember not being able to fall asleep so instead I wrote this. Call it a writer's inspiration, if you must, even though in reality I rarely write. I decided to make some minor tweaking and put it here. It's my version of the story of Canada and Prussia first meeting.

However this is dark matter, hence the M rating. I do not want to be paired up with such people that think "War is kawaii! 3" and I debated putting this up to tell the truth. That is not my intention with this, and I ask you if read this with a mature mind. This took place during a very terrible time that was very, very real for millions of people who experienced it first hand and should not be taken lightly. With that being said, it so happened to be a suitable time frame for this, so it was used.

By the way, THIS STORY IS NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE. While I tried to put in a few tidbits, this is not the place for learnin' Besides, my "facts" could still be wrong.

Anyway, enough with my blabbering and enjoy.

* * *

It was a cold grey morning as Canada started to walk down the unfamiliar hospital hallway. He subconsciously took in the conditions around himself, and noticed that the building was dimly lit with the lights flickering. The limited staff that he seen in the hallway were extremely busy yet seemed to have lost the gleam of life in their eyes as the rushed about; they were so used to death and overworked that they almost became like zombies on caffeine. Matthew had to wonder how many people died just waiting to be treated; something that could be easily fixed would be left unattended and so a simple infection turned into a raging beast that swallowed lives whole. The uncleaned hallways even smelt of death, and the iron twang of blood that often accompanied it lingered around like dust on the battlefield.

Matthew would certainly not want to dream of sending one of his own men here, or any of his friends either for that matter. Regardless he was to visit someone; or more closer to the truth: to keep an eye on someone.

That someone was Prussia. Gilbert.

After six long years, the war was finally over in Europe. The allies had won, and in some parts of the world the countries were rejoicing. There was dancing in the streets, there was smiles on people's faces and the sun was shining brightly for them once more. His own men in the Netherlands were swarmed by people in the streets, thanking them. Germany on the other hand, was in shambles and shock. Matthew had heard that near the end of the war, Germany was heavily bombed. Where there was once a city there was now basically nothing, and the center of it reached 1500 degrees.*

Matthew shuddered. He was glad it didn't happen to him, trying to repress the knowledge of this place to the back of his mind.

He opened the door of the room and saw the pale albino.

Matthew looked at him in part disgust, and part horror. While physically it was just a man in a bed, Matthew could not help to see him as yet another beast that took part in those...horrible activities. He couldn't repress those memories any more. It came back to him in a flash. He remember that before he came, a few days ago him and some other allies went to see exactly what was going on. Part of him wished he never went with England and America.

There was no words to acutely describe what he saw. Those camps smelt of death and something rotting. The people who were in there was beyond skinny, and Matthew could see their ribs underneath their filthy shirts. Their faces were sunken in, there was a lack of hair on their head, and their eyes were lifeless. Matthew played the scene in his mind.

"These people need to eat now, England!" America shouted, pointing at the mob of desperate people, panic blazing in his eyes. "Look at them, they're starving! We need to give them more food than what you're suggesting"

England paused for a moment from handing out cups to people, and sighed, looking America in the eye.

"I know that and I will America, but these people haven't eaten for a long time. If we give them too much at a time, they will eat themselves to death, or at the very least make themselves more sick in which I don't think their bodies will be able to take it.** It's something you wouldn't understand… It's not like your nation is starving, or ever was." England took his tired eyes away from America, and under the dirt smears on his face, Canada noticed he was slightly pale from shock. Matthew noticed that under his uniform even he was thinner than usual. A nation can only be under ration for so long before the people within slowly start to starve themselves. England turned to Matthew. "Canada, make sure they do not eat too much. Give them small portions. You too Alfred." England gave him some of the broth to pass out.

"Just chicken noodle soup? C'mon, give them some substance! Like some sugar or something with carbs or... something!" America sounded pained, as if he were shot.

"Look America, I could either stand here and explain to you why that wouldn't be a good idea and make the situation even worse, or you can allow me to start saving some people's lives. Your choice." England had a way of getting to the point when he wants to, but America only scoffed and started to give out some soup. His eyes were unusually shiny, Matthew noticed.

It pained Matthew to give them so little, it felt as if he was prolonging their suffering, but he supposed England knew more than anyone else about these things. He had the advantage of age and experience. He tried not to notice as America reached into his pocket and got out some chocolate.

And then there were those awful showers. And those ovens-

"Kanada? Du bin da?"

The weak voice that seemed used to pride snapped Canada to the present. He looked at the person that said it. A body covered with bandages was lying in a ratty off white blanket near a window which left the sunlight of the afternoon seep in. His white hair was matted and there was dried blood tangled in it, with some patches of fresh blood. The bandages obviously needed to be changed, because Matthew could easily see red fluid starting to seep through it. His whole body seemed thinner, and weaker. The one eye that wasn't covered in bandages, was tired looking and hazy, Matthew was quite sure that he couldn't see that well, and the dark circle underneath his eye was plainly visible, almost as if he was wearing make-up.

Those eyes looked as if they were once insane.

"Yes, and I'll have you not talk in German. I know you can speak our universal language." Matthew said coldly.

The tone seemed to widen Gilbert's one visible eye, and he looked down.

"Yes, sorry." He looked down "I know that tone. You know, for a country with your military, and number of people, you sure are terrifying to fight. Both 30 years ago and 30 months ago." Gilbert mumbled.

"Don't bother praising me."Mathew said coldly. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt gratitude that he was recognized for his efforts recently, even if it was by this...killer.

There was a long awkward silence, before Matthew decided to break it.

"You do realize what will happen to you right? As well as your brother?"

"Yes. I will be sent off to Ivan, and Bruder will be sent of with you guys. I heard all about it. I'm not officially a country anymore, but I'm not deaf." His tone was mostly flat, but there was an emotion that Matthew couldn't quite put his finger on.

"And you're fine with that." It was rather more of a statement rather than a question. Matthew really didn't bother to care whether he was fine with it or not. It not like Gilbert gave a decision to all those people. However, Gilbert decided to treat it like a question anyways.

"No, of course not. My awesomeness can't stand Ivan. However-" Gilbert interjected before Matthew could say anything, which he was most definitely going to. "It is for the best. At least my little brother is in somewhat decent hands."

It was odd for someone to refer to Ludwig as little brother. Matthew so happened to look down a Gilbert's arm and notice a red pool seeping onto the blanket. He swore the mark wasn't there before.

"Prussia, you're bleeding."

Gilbert looked at where Matthew was looking in mild surprise. He held up his arm where a slow stream of blood ran down.

"Oh, a new one." He said simply and put it back down. Matthew didn't bother to call someone in. He knew that it was unlikely that Gilbert would bleed to death, and he could put up with the pain himself.

Gilbert started talking again, though Matthew at first didn't know if it was to him or some kind of delusion in his mind.

"Those days were so wonderful, so . So why did everything go so wrong? When did things started to go wrong? Ich weiss nicht, ich weiss nicht..." Matthew watched as Gilbert put his bloody hands in his face and murmur some inaudible things. Maybe it was English, maybe it was German, maybe it was just gibberish. Matthew simply did not know.

After a couple of minutes that seemed like hours, Prussia lift this head to look straight ahead, not looking at Matthew at all. No looking at anything really.

"Kanada, let me tell you a story. Please" Despite himself, Matthew decided to listen. The Prussian man really did seem to need someone to talk to, and maybe he could acquire some additional information.

Yes, that was it.

"A long time ago, I was blessed with a little brother. Now of course, I didn't really want one at the time. I mean my awesomeness had other things to do. However, he looked at me with those blue eyes full of determination, and my heart melted. As much as I hate to admit it, I was attached to that child.

"Heh, it was almost as if he lived a life before. With my help, he grew up incredibly fast, and helped him I did. My boss at the time and myself, did everything in our power to help him grow, even if that dwindled my power a little bit. I simply loved that little squirt.

"When he was a teenager I thought he needed a little confidence booster, something to make sure all of him is one the right page, you know? So I sent him to go beat up France.*** At the time, I thought he was cool with it but apparently not. They've been enemies ever since, which saddens me. Our own friendship has been hindered because of it."

"You thought starting up a war with someone would be simply 'cool' with everyone?"

"Well I thought France was my friend, which later proved to be a lie when he helped create the retched Versailles Treaty, but yeah. Don't forget, war used to be a little different. There wasn't the death machines as there are now."

"Yeah, like the ones that you and Germany knew about?" Matthew muttered. He hadn't meant for Gilbert to hear, but apparently he did.

"Are to talking about those ovens?" Gilbert's voice grew dark, and it worried Matthew a little bit. Scared wouldn't be the right word, of course. "Alright, let me set you straight on something. Ludwig didn't know jackshit about them, alright? He was just following orders. I was the only one of us, and I kept it to my damn self." Gilbert raised his voice when he was talking and sat up to see Matthew in the eyes. After however, he quickly laid back down, wincing for the agony of moving.

"What? You knew about them? You monster, how could you not do anything!?" At first, Matthew's voice was nothing more than a shocked whisper, but it raised in volume until he found himself shouting. "How could you look at those people still managed to have enough dignity to-"

"Enough dignity to what!? Live? Well guess what!? I had no choice, as you should fucking know! I can't die like everyone else; and I can't go against my boss's word! You obviously have no idea what I wanted!" Prussia screamed at him, cutting Matthew off. There was pain in his voice. From the pain of his injuries or from the memories, Matthew could not be certain. Prussia sighed and calmed down, sounding very quiet compared to the situation a few moments ago.

"Listen, I might have be a personification of a country past, but that doesn't mean I can control what happens. You should know that, Kanada." He said so softly that Matthew barely could hear. Matthew thought he saw a tear go down Gilbert's cheek, but it could have been the trick of the light.

Gilbert started talking again after a long silence. His voice was slightly shaky at first and it was quiet for him, but Canada could hear him no problem.

"Besides, how could I possibly tell him? At first I was so proud of him. His military was increasing at a steady pace, and he was invading vital regions like no tomorrow." Matthew looked away awkwardly, and even Gilbert released that there is a time and place for everything. In this case, perhaps using the term vital regions wasn't the best one, even if it was true. Either way, Canada noticed that his voice was starting to become normal again as he talked about the long ago past.

"In both cases, Germany surprised me with his military abilities. It reminded me of my awesome military thinking. I was so happy for him, that when I found out, I just couldn't tell him what was happening in his own country. I think the reason he didn't find out is because I existed and masked it from him. That's my theory anyway. Besides, I eventually went insane myself. I'm just coming out of it now."

Gilbert started to laugh, and Matthew started to freak out. Suddenly Gilbert coughed up a large portion of blood. It spilled all over the blanket and himself

"Oh, that is just registering now?" Gilbert said wiping the blood off his mouth. Matthew handed him a cloth, in which Gilbert took it gratefully. "My body is not responding very well. It seems like the catastrophe of everything is only seeping in now. By the way, how is mein bruder? I've all about him talked, but I don' know how he is right now."****

Matthew wasn't suppose to tell Gilbert, but the amount of sibling affection that Gilbert seemed to have for his brother was touching. "He's still out cold. His body is in terrible condition" Matthew said truthfully.

I figured as much. What a price to pay for my mistakes." Gilbert went suddenly really quiet. "It's all my fault. I should have done something, but instead I lived my days in fits of insanity." He leaned over to Matthew and whispered

"Sometimes, I woke up with blood everywhere. Sure I was in war many times; I liked the thrill of the hunt that war offers and the rewards after, but it was never like this. I-It was horrible. It was... murder." Gilbert started to shudder, and Matthew put his hand on his shoulder. Gilbert in return looked at him in gratitude for the small gesture. Sometimes the smallest of actions make the biggest of difference. In some small corner of Gilbert's mind, he knew that.

"Please tell him I'm sorry."

Matthew nodded. He would have to keep it a secret from the other allies, but it really wasn't too much to ask. Secretly he wondered if his own older brother would do the same for him. Would he be willing to stick with him to the end? Would he be willing to support him, and be willing to go insane to protect him from a horrible truth?

Would he be proud of him?

He simply did not know.

"Don't worry, I will." he replied, meaning it.

"Danke."

Suddenly Matthew saw Gilbert's eyes grow wide at something behind him. Matthew turned and saw Ivan peering into the door with a smile on his face.

"Matvey? I can become one with Prussia now." He said gleefully. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him until the trials are held." Matthew heard the bed behind him creak and Gilbert shuddered.

A voice behind the wall of the door caught Ivan's attention.

"Sir this is a hospital, you can't bring alcohol in here." Ivan turned and moved closer to the voice, now not visible to neither Gilbert or Matthew

"Oh I'm sorry. Here, let me get rid of it." Matthew winced as there was a loud crash, and the sounds of mayhem.

Matthew rose to see what had occurred, even if he wasn't really looking forward to doing so, when he was grabbed by the wrist. He felt blood smear on him, but little warmth. He looked at who was holding him back.

"Thank you for listening Matthew. I doubt anyone else would listen to the awesome me." Matthew rolled his eyes. If that is what he was like now, He had to wonder what the normal Gilbert was like.

"No problem. It was my duty anyway."

"Listen, one day when this is all behind us, we should meet up sometime. No, no, not for some war related menagerie, but rather just of friendship. You seem more interesting tn most people think. Like, oh I don't know, one of us meet each other somewhere awesome or something."

Matthew smirked. Gilbert must be rubbing off on him. "When this is all behind us? Why, that sounds like something that would happen on April Fool's Day."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that is it, everyone. I hoped you liked it. I really do hope that it was respectable enough. Hetalia has a reputation for being disrespectful for everything, and it's my goal to avoid that. I have I achieved it.

Sorry, this story is just based on friendship here. I remember at the time literally every story that involved Prussia and Canada always had them falling in love with each other by story's end, regardless of time frame or situation. That's all fine and dandy, but it would have been nice to have them just as friends once in a while I thought. Besides, homosexuality was not something that was looked upon highly back in the day unfortunately, so it would make no sense for countries that are supposed to represent the people to feel that way at that time. We can't just push our own feelings onto the past, as much as we would like to. That's just my opinion. Now would this be the start of a romantic relationship down the line or them just being bro's is your choice. Ohhh yes, I'm pulling one of those "figure out your own ending" even though I hate them myself.

By the way, here are some explanations that might be useful.

*I read this in a book. The allies did bomb a place called Dresden that was famous for their art to that temperature. If I remember correctly, there was a fire on the river for a week. I don't know where the book is so I can't properly source it, but I think the title was "365 days of History" or something like that.

** This is a long time ago so I'm hazy on the details, which makes me wish that I wrote this side note when I originally wrote this, but it is something I learned in biology. You can actually kill someone by giving them too much food when they are near starvation. This was actually a concern for the people in those camps. I think it has something to do with how their body is dealing with the storage of food and when they get too much, their body just shuts down. I forgot the details though, sorry.

*** From the same book. I kind of remember reading something about this. It happened before the First World War, but I don't want to say anything more about it in case I'm wrong. Take this it with a tablespoon of salt.

**** This grammar error is on purpose.

Anyway, I hoped you liked it, and thanks so much for reading.


End file.
